


Deviance

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is looking for a means to relieve a need for a man's touch, recalling past encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MMoM 2015** DAY 3

Chris didn't believe he'd come back this way any time soon but Spencerville was one of those out-of-the-way towns that didn't mind catering to peculiar tastes. He'd found that out purely by chance when he was no older than J.D. after taking a string of horses to auction for the ranch boss. The other two more experienced trail hands had made a beeline for the nearest saloon, and he'd followed on behind, pausing when he saw some cowpoke acting all suspicious before ducking into the back ally between the wooden structures.

Curious, Chris had followed, gun leaping into his hand when he saw the man up against a wall, shrouded in shadows, thinking he was being robbed. Except the muffled moans were not cries of pain but pleasure, and the figure on its knees, sucking on the cowpoke's cock like it was made of candy was certainly no lady... or any lady.

Chris hadn't been seen so he pulled back into the shadows and watched.

First he figured maybe the cowpoke didn't have enough cash for a real woman, but he spotted that same cowpoke in the saloon an hour later buying drinks, and he seemed flush enough to attract more than one of the saloon whores. The cowpoke sure had seemed to appreciate the ministrations of that man on his knees though, even acting all tender once the deed was done.

On the second time Chris passed through Spencerville he just had to know what it felt like to have a man rather than a woman's mouth on him. He'd spent weeks thinking about it, especially while doing what a man needed to do to get some solitary relief. He'd imagined a man's firm, callused hands or mouth wrapped around his stiff cock, and had heard enough campfire talk of men who liked having fingers or a cock in their ass too.

Deviants, Jester McCann called them, so Chris kept quiet on how the very idea made his own fingers work harder, pushing inside his hole as he stripped his cock, and how the satisfaction felt better than any whore's wet hole. Still it paid mind to keep his deviance hidden, taking up first with Ella until her craziness sent him running, before finally meeting Sarah.

He had loved Sarah with all his heart and months would go by without a craving for a man's stronger touch. Not that he'd ever gone so far as some of those campfire stories. He'd not let any man poke him.

Sarah was gone now, killed by Fowler, a man hired by Ella to get Chris to go back to her. She'd almost convinced him too, and only Vin's suspicion and dislike of her had made him go looking to prove Vin wrong. He'd needed Vin to be wrong because if it had been Ella's doing then he was to blame for the death of Sarah and Adam. She killed them because of him.

Vin had been right and once he'd healed, he and Vin had hunted down the bitch and ended her, leaving her body in a shallow grave in the Sonora desert because he knew he didn't have the evidence needed to bring her to Judge Travis for justice. Fowler was dead, taking his secrets to the grave, and being crazy and obsessive wasn't enough.

He waited until nightfall, for when the deeper recesses of the back alley were far removed from the light of the street fires, fallen into shadow. The moon was riding high but its silvery light could not vanquish those shadows for at least another hour.

He had left Vin, Ezra and Buck in the saloon, each attending to their own needs for whiskey, cards or whores, saying he needed to clear his head.

As he stepped into the alley he recalled that second time in town, and how the man waiting in the shadows had eased his fears and sent his blood boiling with need. He'd spilled his seed down the man's throat, stunned by how good it had felt, even paying extra to grip the man's cock in his own hand and set his seed spilling too. He'd been back a few times since then, when the need was too great to ignore, especially after Sarah's death when the blackness of grief threatened to consume him. He'd almost bent over the barrel and let the man take what he wanted from him one time but a saloon brawl had spilled into the streets making it too dangerous a prospect even for a man with a death wish. He wanted to die with a gun in his hand rather than a rope round his neck.

A man was waiting in the shadows as always but he faltered in his approach, looking beyond Chris.

Chris turned, momentarily frozen when he saw Vin but a few feet behind him. He'd been so caught up in his memories he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings, or to the stealthy footsteps of his friend. Chris ignored the sound of the man whore's rapid footsteps as he ran away, focusing on Vin Tanner.

"You following me?" he demanded, using anger to deflect his fear at being caught seeking peculiar attentions.

Vin moved closer, and as his face was struck by moonlight, Chris could see the anger in his tight lips and narrowed eyes.

"Ain't never taken you for a fool, Larabee," he growled low. "I could have been some lawman looking to catch hisself some man with another."

It took a moment for Chris to realize Vin was not angry at his deviance but at the dangerous situation he walked into without taking care or attention. By now Vin was closer and his eyes had softened.

"You ain't the only man with needs a woman can't satisfy, Chris." He moved closer still. "Ain't judging, Cowboy. Weren't no White Man's laws where I was raised." 

Another step took him out of the stripe of moonlight and into the shadow, face-to-face with Chris, just scant inches apart. Chris could feel the warmth of Vin's breath, could smell the cheap whiskey but could tell Vin was still sober. A thrill raced through Chris as Vin leaned in closer still, pooling in his groin, making him hard and needy. They'd been closer than brothers since the day they met, and to his shame, in this moment Chris wanted more than that.

Chapped lips, roughened by sun and wind, pressed against his; something he'd never allowed from a man before; something too intimate from strangers, but this was Vin Tanner, a brother who had stood beside him, who'd helped him find vengeance for Sarah and Adam. He chased the lips as Vin pulled back smiling.

"Not here, Chris. Some things are worth waiting for." Vin smiled, teasing, voice low and sultry. "Seem to recall helping you make a comfy bed out in your shack. Seems a shame to waste it."

Chris nodded, seeing reason even though the lust was crowding his senses. They would be heading out at first light and be back in the town they protected within a few days. No one would question him heading out to his shack for solitude, or question Vin for following.

As they walked back out towards the street, close enough to occasionally bump shoulders, Chris took a peek at the man he could his friend and brother, and possibly soon his lover, and decided Vin was right. Vin Tanner was definitely worth the wait.

END  
.


End file.
